


Good Morning

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Dr. Ethan Ramsey and Dr. Zyra Lewis are married and enjoy a morning routine together.
Relationships: Dr. Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Good Morning

The rays of the early morning sunlight began filtering through the cracks in the blinds. The light combined with the bluish hues of the curtains, dimly illuminating the bedroom in shades of cerulean, sky blue, and sapphire. 

The strong aroma of coffee flowed into the room, awakening Zyra like an alarm clock. She stretched out her body and turned over, feeling the side next to her. Her hand searched the space, only meeting the empty sheets. A disappointed groan escaped her. 

Ethan entered the bedroom, noticing Zyra was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he approached the bed. In his hand was a mug of coffee, which he set down on the nightstand next to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge, he brushed away some loose strands of her curly hair from her face. He leaned over and gave her a gentle and lingering kiss on the now bare cheek.

“Good morning, Dr. Ramsey.” 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as they tried to adjust to the morning light. She drowsily looked up and saw his piercing blue eyes gazing at her lovingly. She still hadn’t gotten used to waking up to this. 

“Good morning to you, too, Dr. Ramsey,” she greeted back. 

She grabbed his hand, and closed her eyes. She was not ready to get up. Ethan caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“I brought you some coffee. Black. Just as you like it. There’s also a blueberry bagel with cream cheese on the table that has your name on it.” 

“Thanks,” Zyra faintly mumbled.

One edge of Ethan’s mouth slightly lifted up into a smirk. Without warning, he buried his fingers into Zyra’s sides. Zyra’s body curled up and she laughed uncontrollably. Ethan hovered over her, continuing his affectionate play.

“Stop! Stop!” She laughed in between each beg. “You know I’m ticklish!”

“Are you going to get up?” 

“Yes! Yes!” Tears began forming in her eyes from the intensity of her laughter. She could barely breathe.

Ethan conceded as he fell back next to her. He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. He held it tightly entwined with his against his chest. 

Zyra was catching her breath and wiping some of the tears from her eyes. She stared at Ethan, admiring the sharp contours of his face and how his facial hair emphasized the fullness of his lips. Lips that she eagerly wanted to feel against her own. 

“OK. I guess it’s time for me to get up.” 

She sat up in the bed. But instead of standing up, she jumped on Ethan, straddling his hips as she dug her fingers into his armpits to return the favor. Ethan hollered in shock, and let out a chuckle that filled the room. 

After a moment, Zyra ceased her tickling. Her expression turned from one of mischief to one of intense desire. Then she touched her lips to his, gently at first. Ethan returned the affection fervently. Their mouths aggressively moving together. Their tongues meeting in between. The hint of coffee from Ethan’s breath adding to the flavor of their kiss. 

Zyra began moving her hips, feeling Ethan becoming harder under her. Ethan’s hands grasped her hips to help guide her movements. Succumbing to the passion, Zyra impatiently moved her hands to Ethan’s pants, and hastily unzipped them to pull out his pulsating arousal. Ethan moaned in anticipation. 

She was wearing plain black pajama shorts with a ruffle hem, which matched her tight-fitting tank top. She quickly removed and discarded them to the floor. 

She guided the tip of Ethan’s member to meet the entrance of her sex, massaging the damp mouth of her arousal with it. Ethan’s muscles tensed under her as he uttered a hushed yes. Neither of them could wait any longer, and he finally filled her. They moved together in sync with Zyra taking the lead. Her hips moving in haste with Ethan gripping the softness of her backside. 

Sitting up, Ethan cradled her against himself, Zyra rocking against his length. She felt him tugging at her tank top and cupping one of her breasts. He bathed her puckered nipple with his tongue before fully enclosing it with his mouth. Zyra gasped and dug her nails into the muscles of Ethan’s back. 

The heat between them intensified. Their only awareness was each other. The sensation was irresistible. Their movement increased in speed.

“Ethan…,” Zyra exclaimed almost breathlessly before she finally erupted. Ethan soon followed with his own climax. Zyra fell forward into his embrace, her body limp and trembling. He held her tightly against himself, their chests heaving heavily against each others’. Ethan placed a long kiss on her shoulder.

“It looks like I need to take another shower,” Ethan stated matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. Zyra giggled in amusement.

* * *

Ethan parked the car in the Edenbrook Hospital parking lot. As he turned off the engine and began to prepare to exit, Zyra grabbed his arm. 

“Wait. Can we take a moment before we go in?”

“Is everything all right?”

“Sorry. I still have to prepare myself when we interact at work. I want to be selfish for a little while longer. I still can’t believe we’ve been married for only a month.”

His eyes were gleaming at the sight of his wife. Wife. Husband. These words were new for both of them, but they embraced them so quickly and seamlessly in their intimate conversations that it felt natural. So natural that looking at the person before them left them both with no doubts about deciding to wed. 

“Patients first and later, perhaps, a continuation from this morning,” Ethan grinned at the thought. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Ethan leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before they headed inside. 

They had to make their separate morning rounds. At the nurse’s station, Zyra picked up a chart for one of her patients. While looking it over, Ethan approached carrying a folder in his hands. 

“Dr. Lewis,” Ethan directed. Zyra had requested to use her maiden name professionally.

Zyra turned around, trying to hold back any noticeable excitement. “Review these files before our diagnostics team meeting this afternoon.” His tone was a clear indication of keeping their private life away from the job. But during the handoff, Ethan’s fingers lightly grazed Zyra’s beneath the folder. 

“Yes, Dr. Ramsey.”

Ethan nodded then walked away down the hall. Zyra watched him leave from the corner of her eye, a contemplating expression overtook her.

“Dr. Ramsey,” Zyra followed him. He stopped at his wife’s calling of his name. 

“Dr. Lewis?” 

Zyra pulled a chocolate bar from one of the pockets of her white coat and slipped it into Ethan’s. 

“I hope you have a good morning. I’ll see you this afternoon.” 

Ethan placed his hand in his pocket, caressing the bar. He watched Zyra disappear into her patient’s room as he smiled to himself.


End file.
